The Custom Fabrication Module provides our Participating Faculty and their laboratory staff with the resources and equipment necessary to design and build custom laboratory devices. Such custom devices, tailored to the particular needs of each experiment, can increase efficiency in existing experiments and open up possibilities for new experiments that would not be possible with commercially available devices. Vision research projects in any domain can benefit from these resources. The Custom Fabrication Module also provides training in the design and fabrication methods available to users, which can be critical in breaking down barriers of imagination as to what can be achieved with custom devices. In addition, the module provides guidance for users as they move through the stages of design, prototyping, and manufacturing of custom equipment. The goal is to enable users to rapidly move from concept to execution, and then allow them to implement their devices in an experimental setting and then revise as needed.